


That Was Enough

by NellyHarrison



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hints to Olicity, Smiggle Friendship, post Unthinkable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Smiggle friendship scene after returning from Lian Yu.  Spoilers for Unthinkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Enough

After landing in Starling City, Oliver told his partners that he needed to do a few things and that they would meet in the new lair later that night. John offered to drive Felicity home, which she gladly accepted, and the pair climbed into his car and headed for her townhouse. Five minutes into the ride, with the usually chatty blonde still silent, John spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me what’s going on?" he asked, turning to look at her for a moment before returning his eyes to the road.

"There’s nothing going on," she answered, forcing a smile. When she was met with his knowing glance, she deflated and bowed her head. "It’s nothing, really. Just—" She paused, biting the inside of her cheek as she laughed sadly. "I believed him, you know? When he brought me to the house, I didn’t even think— But I should have. I should have known that— I mean it’s really just a testament to his acting skills that I—"

"Felicity," he muttered, stopping her from rambling like she was.

"I know," she sighed, counting to three before continuing. "With everything happening, I let myself believe that it was real. And I shouldn’t have. I should have seen the plan coming from a mile away. I knew Slade had bugged the house and I was so flustered by everything that I didn’t even connect it."

"A lot was going on. It’s understandable," he tried to assure her, but she only shook her head, laughing once more.

"I almost said it back," she admitted, causing him to look over at her. "I was just about to but then he was putting the cure in my hand, and I knew it was all just an act." Felicity inhaled slowly and let out a long sigh. "I just felt so stupid afterwards because I believed him."

"You’re not stupid," John assured her, reaching over and squeezing her hand. "You and I know Oliver better than anyone. Do you really think he’s in the right place right now to be the guy you deserve?" She remained silent, but he could see the understanding settle inside her. "You are remarkable, Felicity Smoak, and one day, he’ll see you’re more than just his IT girl or his partner or his Girl Wednesday."

"Friday," she corrected, smiling softly. She nodded and squeezed his hand back. "Thanks Digg." With that, they arrived at her townhouse, and she climbed out, grabbing her bag before bending down to look through the passenger window. "And congrats on the baby. You will be an amazing father."

His smile grew on his lips as he nodded, a deep chuckle escaping her. Nothing could get past her after all. “One can only home. Call me if you need a ride later.”

"I will." She tapped his car with her hand before walking up to her townhouse, a sense of relief washing over her. So much had happened, but she was alive. They all were, and for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I had to write it down. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
